


Серия драбблов - Ахенар

by LamiraMetius



Category: Myst Series
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: Серия из пяти драбблов, объединенных одним персонажем.Написано в рамках флешмоба в далеком тринадцатом году. Пусть будет.





	1. 1. Логика

Не убивать. Именно для этого в этом мире я изначально стою в нижней трети пищевой цепочки.  
Быть аккуратным и опрятным. Для этого здесь есть все необходимое: непроходимые джунгли, дикие звери, одуряющая жара и проливные дожди. И конечно, возможность сшить себе рубашку из найденного на месте крушения старого паруса.  
Быть дружелюбным, уметь поддерживать светскую беседу. В общем-то достигнуто. Мангри прекрасные собеседники. С ними интересно.

Ахенар уже даже не злится. Ему просто интересно, что получил Сиррус.  
Ты-слишком-хмурый-ну-ка-улыбнись-Сиррус.


	2. 2. Умеренность

Ахенар довольствуется малым.  
Ему не нужны роскошные покои, полные дорогих безделушек, старое вино и плесневелый сыр. Его главное требование — чистота. Неужели это так сложно понять?  
Ахенар не пускается во все тяжкие, позоря женщин и мужчин, и в первую очередь — себя. Он сдержан. Он использует для своих опытов только безнадежных преступников, для которых исправление невозможно. Но и на это его зовут чудовищем!  
Ахенар добр с женщинами. Разумеется, до тех пор, пока он послушны и разумны, и не допускают позорящих речей и действий, и не надоедают, и не вызывают в нем раздражения. Тем, кто не совершает ничего плохого, бояться нечего, верно? А значит, те, кто боятся — знают за собой вину. Все просто.  
Ахенар вообще не любит усложнять.


	3. 3. Дождь

Он лежит спиной на груде золота, сжимая в пальцах бесконечные нити жемчуга. Корабль пахнет смолой, золото пахнет свободой, властью, морем, смехом, жизнью.  
Ливень, буря, ураган, все это шумит и бьется о скалы, заставляет каждую старую доску на этом остове корабля стонать и гнуться подо всеми ветрами. Если что-то сломается, вниз лететь долго…  
Ахенар цепляет на голову массивную корону, украшенную рубинами размером с его ноготь. Она не налезает, и это ужасно смешно, и он бросает её в стену, а потом зарывается руками по локоть в гору монет, перстней, камней, ожерелий, тиар, и они поют ему собственную песню, созвучную с ревом урагана, со стонами мертвого корабля: песню торжества, победы, власти.  
— Я дракон! — кричит Ахенар небесам, поднимается, грозит кулаком, смеется, снова падает, продолжает смеяться. — Огнедышащий! Испепеляющий!  
Раскат гром отзывается на его слова, отражается в звоне монет и разбивается в безумном хохоте.


	4. 4. Рубашка

Белая рубашка из мягчайшего хлопка, скрученного с волокнами беленого льна, мягкая и прочная, выстиранная до белизны, отглаженная до идеальной гладкости, без единой складочки. Простая и функциональная вещь, качественная, но неброская. О, мать все еще помнит, что он всегда любил именно такое: неброское, простое, качественное.  
Он умеет пройти по джунглям так, чтобы ни единого пятна не оставить, ни единому шипу не позволить себя задеть, но никуда не денешь дожди, никуда не денешь соленые брызги волн, песок, тину, шерсть… Что сделаешь, это жизнь, и дороги здесь вовсе не усыпаны розами, и даже если вовсе не носить одежды, хранить её в убежищах, то влажный воздух и жара все равно заставляют ткань гнить и расползаться.  
Ахенар любит аккуратность, но он совсем не фанатик. Вещь должна быть удобной и функциональной, но не чтобы любоваться этим и торжествовать. Мягкая ткань должна впитывать пот, защищать от солнца и дождя, помогать, а не быть оберегаемой.  
Только вот Катерина раз за разом смотрит на него при встречах, видит вместо гладкой белой ткани измятую потемневшую и даже порванную — и вздыхает.


	5. 5. Конец

Ахенар перепрыгивает пульт управления и бросается вперед, отшвырнув Камень Жизни в сторону. Он знает, что не успеет, он сам сделал этот арбалет и может с точностью до секунды предсказать, когда именно Сиррус влепит стрелу ему в сердце. Страха нет. Гнева тоже уже нет, осталась только скорбь: по нелепому приятелю Атруса, по самому Атрусу, которому теперь суждено быть вечно обманутым и преданным, по Катерине, воспитавшей двоих на беду третьей, по несчастной, доверчивой Йеше, но больше всего…  
Стрела входит в сердце с идеальной точностью. Боль приходит сразу же — тупая, давящая, темная. Он только и может, что смотреть в лицо Йеши, слышать родной голос, полный чужих, но слишком уж хорошо знакомых интонаций. Бедная девочка…  
Ахенар не вслушивается в слова. Последние мысли почему-то смешные: о юбках, внимании мальчиков и неизбежном взрослении тела.


End file.
